Locations
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Four perfect opportunities to kiss him.


_HEY GUYS! Sorry for the absence. I had this little thing called MY FINAL SEMESTER OF COLLEGE from August to December and then from January to May I had the totally awesome quarter-life crisis! I wasn't much good for anything except watching Netflix and eating. Also hanging out with my awesome boyfriend of almost seven months. :D He is wonderful. Like a non-musical Jason. But I'm back. I found a stash of unpublished Jaitlyns in my fic folder, so I decided why not post them this week? I'm aiming for two or three a day to allow time for editing and rewrites because some of these are really, really old. ENJOY AND I'M SO GLAD TO BE BACK!_

_I found this poem called "Location, Location, Location" by Gabriel Gadfly on StumbleUpon some time ago and I thought it was so sweet. It's a total Jaitlyn. Four stanzas, one for each part. Enjoy. _

* * *

_Part I_

Touring was hard. Caitlyn had always known that, but now that she was actually participating in the tour, things were ridiculous. Sound checks, interviews, photoshoots, constant travelling, not to mention, the actual concerts. The fast and near-constant pace of things left her exhausted every night.

In Washington, D.C., they were granted a rare day off to go hang out. Shane and Mitchie ran off to do something romantic and couple-y and Ella had doubtlessly dragged Nate off to the fashion exhibit at the Smithsonian, which left Caitlyn with Jason. She wasn't going to complain about that.

She had been dying to walk under the cherry trees at the Mall but had never been in D.C. in the spring until now. Jason smiled when she told him that. Then he nodded and put a beanie on to hide his curls and slipped a pair of aviators on his face and grabbed her hand.

They had walked from the Washington Monument all the way down to the Lincoln Memorial and were making their way back to their starting point when Jason stopped and grabbed her arm.

"You have like five million and three cherry blossom petals in your hair, Caity."

Caitlyn blushed and reached her hand up to her hair just as Jason started combing his fingers through her waves.

"I got it, don't worry," he said. He grinned at her and picked the petals out of her hair, one by one. "Just one more," he said after a few minutes. His fingers stayed in her hair longer than she suspected they needed to and as she looked up at him, she saw him blush. She smiled and was barely lifting herself up on her toes when he dropped his hand.

"Come on, Caity. I'm hungry. Let's go find burgers or something. My treat."

In an attempt to gather her thoughts, Caitlyn bent down to retie her shoe, picking up a petal from the ground. She had the perfect chance to kiss Jason and it passed. For burgers.

They better be damn good burgers, she thought to herself as she tucked the petal into her jacket pocket. She'd kiss him next time.

* * *

_Part II_

"Caity, come on. Everyone else already went back to the hotel to get cleaned up for tonight. Please?"

Caitlyn shook her head. "No way, Jase. I want to hit the ball for real. Seriously. I'm so close to actually getting it, I can _taste_ it." She gripped the baseball bat tighter and glared at Jason on the pitcher's mound. She hadn't hit a single ball all day. This was a disaster. _Ella_ had hit a home run. And she couldn't even manage to pop a fly. Jason was clearly staying with her out of pity. And she didn't want pity.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Fine, but this is the last pitch, okay? You better get or just wait until the next time we play."

Caitlyn nodded. "Just throw it, okay?" she asked. Jason pitched the ball and Caitlyn narrowed her eyes as it sailed towards her. She hit the ball and it flew somewhere over towards third base. With a cheer, she ran for Jason and threw her arms around him in a hug, knocking him to the ground.

Then the clouds exploded above them.

With a startled yell, Caitlyn threw her arms over her head and attempted to bury her face in Jason's chest. She heard him laugh and embarrassedly tried to get up, only to slip in the mud that had quickly formed in the torrential downpour.

Jason laughed again and got up before helping Caitlyn to her feet. "Now we can go, right?" he asked.

"Hold on. I want to bask in the glow of actually hitting a ball," Caitlyn said with a grin.

Jason snorted. "Okay. Well, I'll stay with you until you're done basking."

"Really?" she asked shyly.

He nodded. "What good's basking if someone's not around to watch?"

"Good point," Caitlyn said with a laugh. She scooted closer to him. "You don't mind?" she asked.

"The rain? Not really. It's refreshing after all the pitching."

"I meant me seeking shelter under your big, buff body, Jase."

"Don't lie, Pinocchio," Jason said with an embarrassed grin as he took off his hoodie and dropped it over their heads.

"I don't think this is going to help any, Bird Boy. It's just as wet as we are."

"I thought I should at least try. But for real, Caitlyn. Let's go. Standing in the middle of a baseball field during a thunderstorm is dangerous."

"Danger? I laugh in the face of danger," Caitlyn said with carefree laugh. A huge clap of thunder sounded and she yelped, throwing her arms around Jason's neck.

"Caity. Caity. It's just thunder," Jason said reassuringly, giving her a small grin. "It's okay."

Caitlyn looked up at him, feeling immensely embarrassed over the fact that she was clinging to a wet Jason in the middle of a rainstorm in fear. She remembered standing under the cherry blossoms with him in D.C. and how she had promised herself the next time she was presented with an opportunity to kiss Jason she was going to take it.

Well, this was an opportunity.

"You two! Get out of the rain and get in this car!"

Caitlyn glared at Quentin, Connect 3's driver, and sighed before looking up at Jason again. She grinned. "He has a point. The rain's getting harder."

She'd _make _the next opportunity.

* * *

_Part III_

Camp, glorious camp. Caitlyn knew Jason would want to go searching for finches first chance they were both free. Apparently, she was the only one willing to go with him because everyone else was busy doing something or other.

As they were walking towards the clearing Jason liked best, Caitlyn decided she had found the next opportunity. Before they left the woods to go back to camp, she would have successfully kissed him and asked him out.

They were sitting on a blanket under a tree, not really saying anything as they listened to the leaves rustling in the wind. Then Jason shifted on the blanket as he followed a particular finch's path through the clearing and almost landed on top of Caitlyn. She bit her lip as he pushed up from the ground and the sleeves of his shirt rode up on his arms.

Jason had the _best_ arms.

Well, aesthetically, Nate did, but then, she wasn't jonesing for Nate. Plus half the arm score was how well they performed a hug, and Nate was very awkward at that. Jason _ruled_.

She was so biased, it wasn't really funny.

When he settled back on the blanket next to her, she was disappointed he was no longer in casual contact with her. No knee or arm just barely brushing against hers. It made her think twice about her plan to kiss him.

And so, a third opportunity slipped away from her.

* * *

_Part IV_

Caitlyn was done. She was so done. She could not deal with the record label right now. Or Nate and Shane.

She and Connect 3 were _this_ close to finishing the recordings for their latest album but the label suddenly decided that night that the record needed a duet with Mitchie to "complete" it.

What should have been three days of putting the final touches on the songs turned into a non-stop week of harried recordings that no one was happy with. She had been working quintuple overtime trying to finish the album by the deadline and now it was past midnight and she was sitting in a two-person booth across from Jason in Waffle House.

And she couldn't even manage to feel happy about it. _That_ was how worn-down she was feeling about the album.

"Caity, are you sure you're okay? You've barely touched your food."

She gave him a strained smile as she took another sip of coffee. "Yeah. I just…this week. Y'know?" she asked.

He nodded and reached for her hand across the table. "I think you're doing fantastic work on the album, Caity. Really. You're the best. That's why we try to work exclusively with you."

She blushed and ducked her head. "Thanks. I…just…thanks," she said, wincing inwardly at how awkward she sounded. She reached for her coffee cup again, but groaned when it was empty.

"More coffee, sweetheart?" asked the waitress as she came by their table.

"Only if it's decaf," Jason interjected, ignoring Caitlyn's cry of protest.

"But _Jase_. I need to go back to the studio and finish that one track. I _need_ the caffeine. _Please_." Caitlyn pouted and squeezed Jason's hand that was still on top of hers.

"No, you don't," he said sternly. "You are going back to my place where I can keep an eye on you and _make sure_ you sleep."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Nope. I need to go home. The place has turned into a disaster area. I need to clean."

"I'll hire a cleaning service. You're going to sleep tonight, Caity. Even if I have to force you."

The waitress chuckled. "Y'all're the cutest couple, I swear. Just go home with him, honey. If I were twenty years younger, Lord knows I would,"

Jason blushed and ran his free hand through his hair, trying to hide his face. "Can we get that decaf to go? And the check please?"

Caitlyn snorted under her breath. Embarrassed Jason was far too adorable.

"Oh, shoot. I said the wrong thing, didn't I?"

Caitlyn smiled at her. "We're just friends. And he's technically my client."

The waitress laughed. "You should still listen to him, sweetheart. No offense, but you look like you need to sleep for at least a month." She turned to Jason. "Here's the check. I'll be back with the coffee in a moment."

After paying the bill and getting the coffee, Caitlyn followed Jason out of Waffle House.

"You know, now that I think about it, I might as well go home with you. I left my apartment and car keys in my office after you kidnapped me and made me come here to eat," Caitlyn said as Jason unlocked his car and opened the passenger side door.

Jason rolled his eyes. "You make me sound like an evil villain or something." He leaned against the open door as Caitlyn climbed inside his massive Expedition.

"I'm just teasing, Jase. You know that," Caitlyn said, looking up at him.

"I know," Jason said with an affectionate grin. "It's why you're my favorite."

Caitlyn let go of the seatbelt and leaped out of the passenger seat and threw her arms around Jason, kissing him full on the mouth.

No thinking, no planning, just doing.

Jason made a noise of surprise against Caitlyn's lips as he wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling out of the car. She wrapped his hair around her fingers as she deepened the kiss. Jason yanked her closer to his chest and smiled against her lips. Caitlyn finally pulled back after a few long minutes and grinned lazily at him.

"Finally," she said with a sigh. "You have no clue how long I've wanted to do that to you."

"Not _nearly_ as long as me," Jason said with a smirk.

Caitlyn stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Let's have this conversation tomorrow, okay? I'll just say for now that I've been trying to get up the courage to do that since D.C."

Jason smiled. "The cherry blossoms?" he asked.

Caitlyn nodded. "Well, I wanted to before that, but that was the first time I actually _tried_ to kiss you."

"Did you try any other times to kiss me?" he asked.

Caitlyn shook her head. "Nope. I said we'd talk about it tomorrow." She climbed back in her seat and Jason closed her door before getting in on the other side. "However…if you were to cuddle me in that big, cushy bed of yours, I might talk."

Jason took her hand and kissed it as he backed out of the parking lot. "I'll consider it," he said with a smile.


End file.
